


We're not Happy Anymore

by BilletDoux



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Matt doesn't think he and Frank should be doing this anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh hoppin on the angst train. Cho choooo!
> 
> This was short so it's unedited, really, but Natalie is the one who always prompts me to write these. So I'm still gonna give her a shout out.
> 
> This may turn into a part of a small series...not sure yet, though.

Matt is stitching up Frank’s hand. 

Neither of them have said a word to each other in over an hour, not even Rosie is making noise from her corner of the room. They aren't use to this kind of quiet; this kind of quiet is suffocating them.

“Feel okay?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

Frank’s tone is flat, and Matt can't detect anything behind it.

“Don't tell me you're mad at _me_ -”

“He was a goddamn _rapist_ , Matt,” Frank never uses Matt’s first name. “How can you defend that? What're the police gonna do? How can you let garbage like that-”

Matt puts his face into his hands, rubs hard as Frank continues talking. They have this argument more and more often, it seems.

“Are you done?” Matt asks eventually. He’s sure Frank has just paused for a breath.

“Don't fucking patronize me.”

Matt and Frank slip back into quiet.

“I don't...think we should do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“You know... _this_.” Matt makes a vague gesture between the two of them. “We’re not...happy, anymore, I don't think.”

There's a beat of more gut clenching silence before Frank responds. “You think?”

Matt genuinely cannot tell if Frank is being sarcastic or not.

There's more that could be said, but they skip the formalities. Matt waits while Frank packs a plastic bag off the things Matt's left at his apartment. They’re nothing big: a toothbrush, underwear, a couple t-shirts.

“you can pick your stuff up whenever.” Matt says, stuffing the bag into a larger duffle bag that has all of Matt's gear in it. “you know how to get in.”

“Yeah.”

Matt wouldn't say he's getting choked up, but there's a gentle wave of hesitation he feels grabbing the door knob. Something inside of him is angry. _What're you doing?_ It asks him. _This is why no one ever stays. This is why you’ll always be alone. Go back. Go back. Turn around. Go back-_

“Murdock.”

Matt actually has to make sure he isn't tearing up when he turns back around.

“Yeah?”

There's the sound of flipping bills, Frank grabs Matt’s hand and slides a couple dollars into it.

“Don't walk home, your ankle got fucked tonight. Take a taxi.”

Matt closes his hands around the money and slides it into the pocket of his sweats.

“Got it.”

Matt turns the knob and opens the door.

“Take care of yourself, Frank.”

“You too, Red.”

Matt lets the door close behind him.


End file.
